1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head lamp for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a head lamp for a vehicle that provides illumination or a signal to the outside of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vehicles have been improved in mobility and usability by the application of advanced technologies. In particular, vehicles are equipped with various vehicle lamps that have an illumination function of confirming an object located in the periphery of the vehicle when the vehicle is being driven at night (e.g., during poor or low lighting conditions), and a signal function for notifying a running state of a subject vehicle to other vehicles and road users.
For example, a head lamp, a fog lamp and the like have an object of the illumination function, and a turn signal lamp, a tail lamp, a brake lamp, a position light and the like have an object of the signal function. Further, such vehicle lamps are defined in the regulations for the installation criteria and standard to fully exhibit the respective functions. To satisfy the regulations of each lamp, the vehicle lamp is designed to include a light source configured to emit light, a reflector configured to refract and reflect the light emitted from the light source, and a lens configured to refract and irradiate the light reflected by the reflector to the outside of the vehicle.
However, due to an interval between the light source and the reflector, an interval between the reflector and the lens or the like, some of the light emitted from the light source disappears without passing through the lens.